Anaeum
A race of generally unknown origins, the Anaeum are a primarily animalistic race that has a strong sense of community and insatiable curiosities on just about everything. The Anaeum appeared on Ryne about two decades after the Humans crash landed on Ryne. It is generally unknown if their origins lay within the use of magic or the use of offworlder technology to scientifically engineer these chimaera-like beings. However, one thing is for certain, and that is that the Anaeum are intelligent and express this intelligence in their communities just as well as any of the more advanced races on Ryne. What makes the Anaeum’s origins even more mysterious is how it seems that the Anaeum have knowledge and know how with both science and magic. The origin races to Ryne speculate and theorise their birth into Ryne since they could not have been feasibly birthed by known races and creatures from before they started appearing more frequently in coastal cities and towns by seafaring methods. However, some theories even cross into Humans having some relation to their existence due to the fact that the Anaeum seem to have homes that emulate the style of Chinese and Japanese architecture when not making use of overgrown trees, caves, and rocks like their animal counterparts in some cases. One major observation of Anaeum culture can show one how very open with one another and close their communities are. Many of their systems are built upon being supportive to one another, and making sure that they can survive as a community. While there are lone wolves and stragglers here and there, the Anaeum culture does what it can to make sure it provides the best it can to all within their communities. Of course, this does not always work out, but as far as the Anaeum are concerned, it is the effort that counts. This is because of the ingrained animal-like instinct that Anaeum have to survive, and that they must do what they can to protect their own to survive as a whole. Due to the strong sense of community as well as the acceptance that is shown within the Anaeum culture, it is not uncommon for Anaeum individuals to partake in polyamory. There are many Anaeum that have multiple partners rather than a single one at a time or for life. While some may adapt to certain cultures in order to please their partner, not many are willing to sacrifice this lifestyle for the sake of one individual. Anaeum are typically animalistic in appearance, though it appears that they get along just as well so long as they feel generally welcome by those that are around them. The animalistic features do not seem to matter when referring to the Anaeum as Anaeum -- there are Anaeum that have scales and forked tongues, those with feathers and bird-like talons, and even those with ears and tails with some furred aspects on their body. So long as their appearance has visible animal-like features, they are considered Anaeum. History Reserved Habitat and Population Reserved Biology Reserved Psychology Reserved Culture Reserved Category:Races